User talk:Zeon1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs. Blue Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blood Gulch Row: Chapter 4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 18:28, June 19, 2011 / new redvsblue wikia */ sure ill help out give me the link i prosmise i wont boss eanybody waound like dickhead wheller ill be geting pics for hes wikia and bring it to yours codythebeast Okay, let me check it first. I'll post it hear when I'm ready. Hey so what do you think of the backstory of Jack so far?Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 02:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I love it! He might come into conflict with Krayson, though. MrFluffman 02:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'm working on the Snowbound part right now.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 02:29, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. Lets see. I'd say no but the ultimate decision is Cyrus's. I just don't like having my work posted on a place like that. Where many idiots can see it.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 01:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't like nor trust the people online. I mean you I trust people on there no. But as I said its really all up to Cyrus.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 01:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Well actually I was able to write Attack of the General because I'm kind of a co-creator. Along with Cyrus and Ralok. However Ralok pretty much left. So its just me and Cyrus.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 01:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Um sure! if you want. I will be updating soon... But not that often, I have a busy life. Thanks! CyrusArc 02:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey is it okay if I use ???? As a minor apperence at the beginning of the story that introduces Song? Song crashes and gets knocked out to find ???? standing over him, he freaks out and starts attacking ????, but ???? quickly knocks him out, he then wakes up and remembers nothing of the encounter, tide up in red base. I might also insinuate that ???? as an AI that allows telepathy and erases his memory. But I need the okay from you first :) CyrusArc 06:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I never said that ???? WAS an AI I said ???? HAD an AI. CyrusArc 02:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool. The story will be up within the week. CyrusArc 03:44, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Fluffman what has gotten into you? I'm sorry but I had to delete the article, comes with the Admin job to delete spam. And you have to "defeat" this guy? Are you serious? CyrusArc 02:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Um sure, it's fine by me. The final chapter of the first story is coming soon (Within the Week) and yes u can write a story, but if I find anything that I think is against a character's personality or something I don't want in their time-line I will either edit it or tell you. K? CyrusArc 03:32, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Level 222-Delta-Bungie Clearence Just Look at my main page on my profile and see. chupathingy, i like it, got a ring to it 15:34, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Damn So I guess you get to make your own chapter in Trinity Team. Dammit. Its not that I don't think your a bad writer, your a great one, its just that your aren't an agent in Trinity Team thus you couldn't correctly get the personalities down and you've said it yourself that your having trouble doing so.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 20:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sigh.... I guess I can't say no. You know what. How would you like to be Agent Vermont. Ralok's never on anymore. Then you could be an agent and tell it from your Agent's perspective.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep and now that your part of the team I'd be honored if you wrote another chapter in Tinities history.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 00:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... I don't know... I'd say that you do Caboose. Make him stronger and smarter which would be funny.... especially the smarter part, and nobody would notice. As for changes in others I'd make Tucker's sword become... attached to his arm when he has it and make him faster but leave his strenght and smarts the same. For Church I say it would make him a top shot and even make him nicer. For Sarge make him stronger only. For Lopez make him speak English and return his wants to betray Red Team. For Grif make it do nothing for him and for Donut... hmm this ones hard. I'd say make him a zombie... you know kind of brainless. Doesn't talk much. Not an actual undead though.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 23:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Fluffman you had NO right to change my Vermont page. Ralok was the one that made the chracter so therefore it is HIS. He may not come here but that changes nothing. He is my character and cannot allow you to change him. Got it? CyrusArc 05:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I will do the first part. And you can do the last episode! CyrusArc 02:59, September 13, 2011 (UTC) OH! And something else. I think I found a good way to make ???? Special. She has this eqipment that allows her to hack and control anything. While it can be used on computers. It's specifically modified to Control Spartan armor, which is how she erasd the data logs from inside Song's helmet (Which will be in the story later). waddya think. CyrusArc 03:09, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mr.Fluffman, I have an idea that I'd like to see was okay with you. Seeing as how many of the characters have a someone they knew before in the canyon on opposite teams/same teams, I was thinking, what if Sam and Alexa were friends before they joined military services, like in high school or something. Just to give Sam a link and a better place in the canyon and stuff. What'dya think? Hey Mr.Fluffman, could I get some help in making the 6th episode? Mainly because I am unsure of what to write about, besides a possible fight between Krayson and Iron Fist. That's the point, and Song is gonna use the energy daggers to fight ???? and Krayson could knock him out, but right before being knocked out somehow sends a signal to the other soldiers to come and help us. CyrusArc 18:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Deal III Cypher III 21:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Title: "What's a little fight amongst Friends?" and description "Krayson and Iron Fist get into a scuffle, while the other blues take bets on who's going to win." So should I remove the past friendship between Alexa and Sam, since its a too bit like Song and Swanson? So can you tell me why Krayson disonected Sam's arm? Because I cam up with one on my own and I may be able to tie it into your's CyrusArc 03:17, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Mine was that there is a protocol in everyone's armor that puts them in stasis and calls command after they are seriously injured (like shot), but Song realizes that not only does no one knoe about this, none of the armor's protocol is on and can't be turned on, so he realizes someone's been hacking their armors since they got to the base. He calls the blues and tells them, and Sam says his can't be hacked because the protocol is hard-wired into his arm, and someone would have to directly cut the wire to hack into his armor. Everyone in the canyon realzies that someone has been hacking their armor and steeling information, and also planning to kill them by turning off the safety protocol, promping Song and Krayson both to go look for ???? to confront them. Song goes to find the signal on his own and Krayson is going to acutally find ????, and they accidentaly meet, leading into the season finale. CyrusArc 14:54, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Fluffman, I'm not gonna write any BoBG episodes. Between The new season of West Virginia, and a bunch of other things I don't have time. Just wanted to let you now. Purple dempsey 222 chupathingy, i like it, got a ring to it 19:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Haha that could work. Because I was thinking today "Why would the Spartan program get good soldiers to fight and kill each other." Then I though that's somehting that Maddox would think out loud, which would get Song explaining to them the protocol, which would prompt a major freak out. I can add Sam's but about his arm and his discovering his wire is cut during the first part of the finale. But it ties in with your idea. CyrusArc 02:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC)